fe_echoes_gfaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liquid King
Profile He loves Nuibaba more than anyone else. Despite being ridiculed by other users in the board he still insist on liking her. Even his best friends Arne83 and Mistress_Zelda are against this and always questioned his action for liking Nuibaba. For example, Arne would said that it was bad taste for liking her. The same Arne who express his love over subhumans like Tiki and Robin. Zelda would ask the same questions over and over again like "Why Liquid why?" until Liquid became enrage by Zelda's feign ignorance. Other known users like Vortex_Oblivion join the fray to hurt what ever left of this man. The prophesy from Rainbow Sage stated that his rage will consume the world and started The Great War. With Nuibaba on his side, he will lay waste upon the humanity and all the souls will have no where to go except inside Nuibaba's bosom. And Liquid will spend his remaining life with Nuibaba unwillingly because he finally realize that he lost too much after the aftermath. His family, his friends and his former life was gone while he was too preoccupied with his thought of revenge. It drive him to the point that he himself ask Nuibaba to absorb him to her very being which Nuibaba gleefully agreed. She then give him a final hug to him and laugh at his stupidity. Appearance He looks like someone who threw a machete at you so beware of that. With a face like that, Trump will try to deport his ass out of the state and build a wall around him. He looks older than he actually is. His body might just be skin and bone because of his ancient mexican diet that only allow him to feed Nuibaba soul once every day. According to some scholar, he probably undergo Oozaru transformation in fool moon. But no one knows what it means to fool moon. Maybe some reference to south park but even then nothing is certain about his peculiar biochemistry. Some reseachers even gone crazy for him just to unravel the mystery of how his body function diferently from normal human being. It could have been the nanomachines, exposure to mako energy or being bitten by radioactive spiders. This is not even his final foam. Past life He was called Toad or Toady by his closest friend like Latino_King and Dekarus. He also made another account named SirPliskin but infortunately lost his password somewhere. His main account Toadfan4ever soon share the same fate. But The White Mamba Eli never shed a tears and come to conclusion that he is now Liquid_King. Every now and then someone would slip his tongue and call him toad but most of the time he is called Liquid. Pretty much like Diogo he also believe in reincarnation even though he never admitted to anyone before. It's due to his environment that encourage dropping F-bombs on Christian belief and gay shaming on some user like SonofFomortiis for being openly gay and what not. I just spend five minutes fantasizing how big his penus is and that was a mortal sin. No sane man should love other man. It was a sign mental sickness and should be treated immediately before it reaches critical stage. If you reach that critical stage like SonofFormatiis. There's no helping you now and you should just suffer in hell for eternity. Topics C/D: Nuibaba is the best thing to come out of SoV? YR: Nuibaba traps you in her dungeon. Nuibaba Unmasked!Category:Fire Emblem GameFAQs Users